Dead or Alive World Combat Championship
The Dead or Alive World Combat Championship, more commonly known as the Dead or Alive Tournament, is an international fighting tournament held by the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. The story of the Dead or Alive series revolves around the events of the tournament and those who enter to fight. History Origins and the First Tournament The tournament was originally created by Fame Douglas, the former head of DOATEC. He had planned the event just as that; a tournament where fighters from all over the world can compete for the title as champion and a vast amount of money. The first tournament saw Kasumi make it to the final to face Raidou, who she was seeking to fight in the first place for previously crippling her brother Hayate. Kasumi managed to damage Raidou; however, Raidou was too strong for her. Then, Ryu Hayabusa came to help Kasumi and damaged Raidou enough for Kasumi to kill him. In the end, Kasumi won the tournament but was captured under the orders of Victor Donovan to be used for Project Alpha. The Second Tournament Shortly afterwards, during the climax of the second tournament, it was revealed that a tengu had escaped from his own world, bent on the destruction of everything. Ryu eventually defeated him, winning the second tournament. Fame Douglas' heir, Helena Douglas, also entered the tournament, to investigate and track down the one who murdered her mother. The Third Tournament A third tournament was staged as a normal martial arts tournament but it was really a testing ground for the genetically-engineered warrior Omega, created by DOATEC after experimenting on Genra. Fittingly, given that Omega was originally her adoptive father, Ayane was the fighter to defeat him. The Fourth Torunament During the fourth tournament, with all the antagonism aroused by DOATEC, the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, led by Hayate seeked for revenge, after all the dirty work DOATEC had created. Hayate, Ayane, and Ryu went to stop DOATEC, with a reluctant Kasumi following them to try and stop them. The clan succeeds in destroying DOATEC and its headquarters tri-tower but, in the end, it was Helena who self-destructed the building. Helena won the tournament, but she gave the title to Zack who saved her when DOATEC fell. The Fifth Torunament Helena restored DOATEC and held the fifth tournament two years later, sending Zack to recruit fighters to join. Kokoro, Hitomi, Leifang, Jann Lee, Eliot, Mila, Tina, and Bass (disguised as "Mr. Strong") all entered. In the end Jann Lee won the tournament with Hitomi as runner-up. But Jann Lee disappeared before Zack could officially crown him champion. The tournament was also notable as being the debut of Honoka, who during the second match of the fifth division of the Asian quarters accidentally used her powers on Thomas Blake, her challenger, which got her disqualified (though she had no memory of the incident), which ultimately caused problems later on. The Sixth Tournament TBA Entrants Since the First Tournament * Ayane * Bass Armstrong * Bayman * Gen Fu * Jann Lee * Kasumi * Leifang * Ryu Hayabusa * Tina Armstrong * Zack Since the Second Tournament * Ein * Helena Douglas * Leon Since the Third Tournament * Brad Wong * Christie * Hayate * Hitomi Since the Fourth Tournament * Eliot * Kokoro * La Mariposa Since the Fifth Tournament * Mila * Honoka (disqualified) * Marie Rose Since the Sixth Tournament * Diego * Nyotengu (unofficially) Tournament Winners *'First Tournament' - Kasumi - defeated Raidou *'Second Tournament' - Ryu Hayabusa - deafeated Tengu *'Third Tournament' - Ayane - defeated Omega *'Fourth Tournament' - Helena Douglas - defeated Christie. However, after Zack saved her, she gave up her title to him. *'Fifth Tournament '- Jann Lee - defeated Hitomi in the finals. He disappeared before being crowned champion, due to felt have yet to be a true champion until he defeated Rig first. *'Sixth Tournament' - ''Jann Lee ''- defeated Diego in the finals. However, Diego defeated Jann Lee in an unofficial rematch. Trivia *Although referred to as a tournament, the actual timeframe between the various championships is never made clear, as none of the characters aged until Dead or Alive 5. *Besides the main five tournaments, there were allegedly two additional tournaments that were to be held on Zack Island. These tournaments were actually fake, however, designed to trick the female participants into staying a week there. Only Hitomi was fooled by the same trick twice, as the other characters actually arrived on their own accord for their own reasons independent of the tournament the second time around (or in the case of Kokoro, arrived there for the first time). *The only regular fighters who have yet to enter the official tournament are Rig, Marie Rose (although Marie when meeting Honoka claims she participated in the previous tournament) and NiCO. While Nyotengu’s appearance in the tournament is just as an unofficial special guest at its half-time show. Category:Terms Category:Events